No soy tu objeto
by Rivannnameless
Summary: Nora ha dejado a Kazuma porque piensa que siempre le ha estado usando.¿Que hará Kazuma para recuperarle? T por lenguaje Shounen-ai NoraXKazuma con insinuaciones BarickXNora


**No soy tu objeto**

Nora y Kazuma acababan de salir del infierno tras ver al jefe de la resistencia. Buscaban la forma de salir de aquel espeso bosque. Nora iba un poco cabizbajo. Kazuma se dio cuenta de aquello y paro un poco. Aunque no lo aparentara se preocupaba por él. Ademas,la herida le molestaba,aunque no lo iba a decir. Se hubiera tratado su propia herida pero prefirió encargarse de la del cachorrillo.

-Cachorrillo

-Te he dicho que no soy un perro-aparto la mirada de la de él.

-Mirame cuando te hablo-le cogió por la barbilla y le obligo a que fijara su vista en él.

-Suéltame humano de mierda-Le golpeo la mano para que le soltara-Deja de fingir que te importo

-¿De que mierdas hablas?

-Lo sabes muy bien. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo me hallas estado usando. Te odio Kazuma

Tras decir estas tres ultimas palabras Nora comenzó a correr dejando a Kazuma solo mirando por donde se había ido el perrito.

-Estúpido cachorro. Nunca entiende nada.

Al cabo de un rato logro salir del lugar. Una vez fuera su móvil comenzó a sonar,señal de que había recibido un mensaje. Al mirar el remitente vio que lo había enviado Satán. ¿_Que querré ahora la pesada esa?_.

Al abrir el mensaje comenzó a pensar que las noticias volaban.

-_"Hola querido Kazuma. Hace un rato me ha llegado un mensaje de mi querido Barick. Ponía no se que de que se había encontrado llorando a Nora.¿Os habéis peleado?No permitas que el cachorrillo se deprima. Aun es muy temperamental. Besitos de tu querida Satán~ 3"_

-Así que el orejas de pez eh. Ya podrías indicarme donde buscarle estúpida.

Kazuma comenzó a recorrer los lugares más representativos donde había estado con el pequeño. Tras no encontrarle en ninguna de ellos decidió mirar donde había visto al rey gelatin. Ya antes de llegar oyó a dos personas hablando. Una de las voces se oía triste y la otra le estaba dando ánimos. Cuando ya casi llegaba vio a Nora llorando en el hombro de Barick mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. Se acerco procurando no hacer ruido. Entonces Barick levanto la cabeza y le vio. Paro de acariciar la cabeza del cachorro y le abrazo de manera que Kazuma no pudiera llevárselo a la fuerza.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto torpe generalillo orejas de pez.

-Es Barick lugarteniente de la legión de agua. Lo que hago o dejo de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.¿Por qué dejas de molestar de una vez?

-Aquí el único que molestas eres tu. Largate un rato,necesito hablar a solas con él.

-No pienso dejarle cont...

En ese momento Nora se intento separar lo suficiente para mirarle.

-Esta bien. Que diga lo que quiera decirme. Vete y dejanos solos.

-¿Esta seguro Lord Nora?

-Si

Barick le soltó y se fue gruñendo por lo bajo,quejándose de Kazuma y su unión con Lord Nora. Una vez se fue Nora hablo otra vez.

-¿Y tu ahora que más quieras de mi?¿Volver a usarme?Porque sabrás que no te dejare

Kazuma se acerco a él y le quito unas lagrimas que había en sus ojos con la mano.

-Te equivocas de nuevo,cachorrillo

-No soy un perro. Te lo he repetido muchas veces. Di lo que tengas que decir capullo. No tengo todo el día

-No concedido

-Estúpido humano-Nora se apartaba el collar del cuello tratando de que no le asfixiara

-Ahora dejame hablar. Al principio es cierto que te utilice. Pero con el tiempo empece a sentir algo por ti. Tu no eres ningún objeto. Tu eres algo más importante. Tu eres lo más importante que tengo cachorrillo.

-Kazuma...¡TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN PERRO!-

Lo que dijo y lo que hizo no tuvieron nada que ver. Le abrazo llorando.

-Idiota,capullo chalado,retorcido,enano. Haberlo dicho antes.

Kazuma sonrió un poco y abrazo al otro. En estas ocasiones le hubiera dicho "no concedido" pero por una vez no lo haría.

-¿Nos vamos?Aun tenemos muchas cosas que resolver

-Esta bien-Nora se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos y otra vez con su arrogante comenzó a irse.

Kazuma le adelantando y fueron camino a la tienda del informador. Antes de salir de aquel lugar Nora le robo un beso a Kazuma. Mientras,detrás de unos arboles un celoso Barick miraba toda la situación pensando como podría vengarse de Kazuma. Pero sabia que si hacia aquello Lord Nora no le volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca. Por lo que decidió que si podía morir ayudándolos lo haría.

* * *

_**Otro fic del manga Nora. Esta vez KazumaXNora con insinuación(No,no es insinuación. Poco más y matan a Kazuma por celos)repito,con insinuación BarickXNora.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Esto a surgido de oír una frase en clase y modificarla a mi gusto para que quedara bien. Y de esa frase modificada surgió al idea.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Os animo a escribir más fic para este fandom. Hay muy pocos y es un gran manga**_


End file.
